War Against the Dominion
The War Against the Dominion, otherwise known as Operation Severance, was a joint military operation led by the Corporatocracy of Harbitros against the Dominion of Suchaz. The war was sparked in consequence of the Suchaz Invasion of Meristeppe. The War Several weeks after the Grand Military of Suchaz retreated from Meristeppe, thus ending its invasion, Harbitros and Domi Concordia began planning a counter-invasion to remove Reuben Kale from leadership. The operation eventually included Cesieteos. On Brezniik XII, 2061, a large Harbian fleet -- vanguarded by Jeffrey Outman and his groundbreaker-class aership, HAS Vindicta -- made haste toward the Dominion of Suchaz. Upon being fired upon by shoreline defenses, the Harbian aerships rained down heavy firepower onto the Suchese militants. Upon the Harbians creating a hole in Suchaz's defense, Concordian and Cesian forces made haste onto and around the shores of their target -- engaging in bloody skirmishes. As the Harbian aerships went further mainland, Suchese forces quickly set up a vast array of anti-air artillery, which caused the Harbian fleet to hault. From Brezniik XIII until XVI, Concordian, Harbian, and Cesian personnel fought their way to the anti-air defenses. Upon destroying them, the Harbian fleet moved forward toward the capital of Suchaz -- Fha Izeo. Soon after this victory, the Harbian Eclipse Agency found the wherabouts of a major Suchese military base and forwarded the information to the Concordian Armed Forces. Due to the design and size of the base, Domi Concordia sent their capital ship,'' DCS Morsus De Superbia, to deal with it. A day later, the massive supercarrier arrived near secured coastline and launched several air squadrons to bomb the base to ruin. On Brezniik XVIII, the Harbian fleet arrived over the outskirts of Fha Izeo. It began to rain down artillery on the various military personnel and structures -- though many civilians and civilian buildings were hit as well. With the invading forces so close to the capital, Reuben Kale ordered all Suchese air forces to combat the Harbian aerships. As ''HAS Vindicta loomed near the capital building, hundreds of Suchese fighter jets and other avian vehicles began attacking it and its fleet. Concordian aircraft soon joined the battle, and an all-out dog fight broke out over Fha Izeo. As military personnel and civilians gathered in the streets, the Harbian personnel could not land on the ground and capture Reuben Kale. Jeffrey Outman, making a bold decision, fired HAS Vindicta's superlaser toward a large park to create a dropzone. The laser utterly devastated the park and all those who once stood there, and soon carriers were flown down to the scorched ground. The Legionnaire mercs and Eclipse operatives fought their way into the capital building, and captured Reuben Kale. He had tried to escape, and was severely beaten by the Harbians. Upon Kale being placed aboard HAS Vindicta, the Harbian fleet exited the combat zone to bring him elsewhere. Despite losing their leader, the Suchese forces viciously fought the Concordians, Cesians, and what remained of the Harbian forces. However, DCS Morsus De Superbia sent out more aircraft and the city of Fha Izeo was quickly captured by the Baeccan combatants. Small firefights broke out outside of the city, but they eventually died out within a month. Aftermath Reuben Kale stood trial in multiple courts to testify for all his of his crimes against each individual nation it wronged. Each national trial he participated in reached the verdict that he was guilty. He finally faced trial by the Capitalist Sanction, and was sentenced to life imprisonment and solitary confinement in Domi Concordia's maximum security prison, Novis Miseria. Suchaz was placed under military occupation of Domi Concordia, as a strategy to finely stomp out and remove all hints of insurrection and resistance. Another Suchese fracas tried to initiate, but was promptly dispersed by Concordian Occupation Forces. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Baecca Category:Suchaz Crisis